The invention is related to complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices and has application to the inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,900 which issued Mar. 4, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,622 which issued Apr. 15, 1980, both of which are assigned to the Assignee of the present invention. These patents disclose plural input clocked comparators useful in Analog/Digital (A/D) converters. The invention has further application to memory device comparators or any system in which a sense amplifier can be used to detect a differential voltage of a single input over a predetermined time interval.